moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Company
The Black Company is a mercenary company of professional misfits, miscreants, and misanthropes, with the exception of one very nice and deeply chagrined priest. The word “mercenary” in the description does not in this case necessarily mean a lot of smirking thugs; it means somewhat professional soldiers (disclaimer: some members have been known to smirk). Most members of The Company are veterans of prior wars or other militaries. They may not have the best manners, or come off the friendliest around, but they are known to stick together. They also have a stylish and fearsome tabard. =History= ---- The Black Company is a mercenary outfit founded by the Gnome Captain Toc von Kleinentod at the start of the Second War. A motley band of various races and talents, the tight-knit and loyal soldiers of the Company served the Alliance of Lordaeron well in that war and earned the respect of the Human commanders. At the advent of the Third War, the Company — led jointly by Toc and his new bride, the former arms dealer Incunabula “Inkie” Kettleblack — marched again in support of the Alliance. The bulk of their service in this conflict consisted of covert missions against the Scourge in the North. Not all of these were successful, and by the war’s end, the Company had taken heavy losses and was reduced to a shadow of its former self. Patiently, Toc, Inkie and their officers worked to rebuild the Company after the cessation of the fighting. The Company fought extensively during the War against the Lich King, employed in contracts by the Grand Alliance and the Argent Crusade. They provided support and fought the Scourge at nearly every major conflict, from the Assault on Naxxramas to the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. Subsequent to the defeat of the Lich King, Captain von Kleinentod retired from an active role in the Company’s leadership and was followed by his wife, a little over a year later. The Company continued under the leadership of Major Pynks Bendspanner. The Company sustained substantial losses with the Cataclysm of Azeroth, with many members dead or missing. They recouped their losses with new recruits and once again sold their services to the various factions across Azeroth, fighting in battles ranging from Blackrock Mountain to the Firelands to the Destroyer’s End. More recently, the Company’s obligations have returned to their roots in primarily assisting the Grand Alliance against the orcish Horde across Pandaria and Kalimdor. =Structure and Culture= ---- The Black Company is a mercenary organization that follows a military structure. Thus, proper discipline is expected of members during meetings and operations. However, proper discipline does not always stop things from reaching the level of comical absurdity at times. Ranks The attainable ranks are as follows: *Recruit *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Lieutenant *Major There is also a lovely Quartermaster with an over-fondness for acronyms. A Company member will rise in rank with proper discipline, fair meeting attendance, knowing how t o tie his bootlaces, and a penchant for lining up properly. The first three ranks are standard member ranks, with Recruit being a sort of probationary period, Private being a new member, and Corporal being a generally solid, well-rounded member. Sergeant is reserved for veteran members who have proven their mettle for lining up properly at meetings. Master Sergeant is a junior officer rank and is someone who is reliable, has demonstrated reverence for their fellow Company members, and taken initiative to better the Company. Lieutenant is a full officer rank and someone who pretends to enjoy the Company-issued snacks in addition to all of the above. The Major is the de-facto leader of the Company. Annals The Black Company maintains annals as a record of past meetings and events. Personal member journal entries show up as well and any member may contribute. Retirement The Black Company was officially retired as of October 31, 2013. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:The Black Company Category:Disbanded Organizations